


Best Laid Plans

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: UC!Mike [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Caring, F/M, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Honesty, Light Angst, Love, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Pregnancy, Truth, UC!Mike, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: You and Mike discuss the baby and your plans for the future.





	Best Laid Plans

The sun was setting on the horizon as you strolled along the path in Central Park alongside Mike. Your hand was resting upon your stomach, smoothing over the fabric of your shirt absentmindedly. You had caught yourself doing that a lot lately. You let your hand drop back down to your side, accidently brushed Mike’s. You pulled your hand away tucking it into the pocket of coat.

You couldn’t bear to touch him, despite the fact you still loved him, there was no way you could forget what he had done to you. Walking out on you like that had left a scar that wouldn’t heal no matter how much you wanted it to.

“I want to be a part of the baby’s life.” Mike said quietly into the air between the two of you.

He buried both of his hands into the recesses of his dark coat, the hem fluttering around his shins as he walked.

“Yea I want that too.” You told him, running your hand over you growing baby bump.

You had always longed for a family of your own, you and Mike had been talked about it before he had ‘died’. The problem had always been conception, your chances of conceiving were always going to be low due to an issue with endocarditis. If you hadn’t managed to conceive within a couple of years, the two of you would have considered adopting or fostering.

The last time you had made love had been the first time the two of you had forgone the contraception. You’d both been too worked up to stop and at the time with your plans for the future it hadn’t seemed to matter.

“You getting tired?” Mike asked kindly, the fact your strides were getting shorter and your hand had come to rest on your lower back hadn’t escaped his notice.

“Yea. I am a little.” You admitted as Mike gently guided you towards a vacant bench.

The two of you sat down alongside of each other. Mike waited for a moment for you to make yourself comfortable, his arm coming to rest upon the back of the bench. You could feel the heat rolling from his skin and resisted the urge to lean into him. You would always love Mike, the two of you had created something beautiful together but your relationship was over.

“I can’t forgive you for what you did.” You said quietly. “I’ve tried, and I’m sorry Mike I just can’t.”

The truth was out between the two of you and you could see how much it hurt Mike to hear those words. He swallowed hard, his gaze downcast as he nodded his understanding. You knew it was a bitter pill to swallow. Six months ago, the two of you had everything you ever wanted, you were planning your future together and now you were separate entities trying to decide what was best for the life that you created.

You knew without a doubt that Mike would be an excellent father and that he would do anything for this child. The two of you would figure out a way to co-parent, you and Mike were strong enough to make it work.

“I still want to be a dad.” Mike told you resolutely. “Even if we can’t be together, I want to be a dad to this baby.”

You reached out for his hand, taking it in your own and squeezing it tightly.

“You’re gonna be a great dad Mike.”


End file.
